The present invention relates to internal combustion engines, particularly engines of the V-type having two banks of cylinders, and more particularly to a controllable porting apparatus for an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system for an engine where there are two sources of pressurized flow, one from each bank, merging into one outflow stream to the intake manifold wherein the porting apparatus includes a valve of such configuration that the force of the pressurized flow from one bank acting upon one surface thereof effectively cancels out the opposed force of the pressurized flow from the other bank acting upon an opposing surface thereof.